Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121114153612
@WMDWG: Wow! And FYI, we're technically all still at Prof. Tubing's lab, but this works! And awesome title by the way!! :) It's like... Little known to us wikia-ers, on one special day each 279 years... fictional characters come to life... And sometimes that's not a good thing! Me: Two Brains! Now!!! DTB: *pulls out weird-shaped ray gun with several tubes attached* It's over, Miss Power. The only power YOU'LL have is the power to never return... Bwahahahaha!!!!! MP: I... don't get it. That was a weird joke. DTB: So what, I'm not a comedian! *points ray gun at MP* Prepare to be dazzled!! *shoots ray* MP: *dodges easily* Ha! Pathetic! You'll never defeat me, and when I overpower you all guess what my first action of rulership will be!! DTB: *glares* I'm assuming I don't want to know but you'll tell me anyways. MP: I'll outlaw your precious CHEESE, that's what!!! I'll destroy it all!! *evil grin* DTB: W-what? No, no, y-you can't do that!!! *is on the verge of tears* MP: Oh, I can and I will. Watch. *uses laser vision on random cheese lying nearby, causing it to melt and evaporate* Heh. DTB: N-no!! But y-you... I... *starts crying* Me: Two Brains, come on! If we defeat her, the cheese'll be safe! DTB: No-o-o, not the cheese...! WG: *sees Two Brains and tries to stand up* D-doc?! C-c'mon, we're counting o-on you... *collapses from exhaustion* P-please... DTB: *stops crying for a moment* *thinks* MP: *is boasting to everyone* See?! That crazy so-called "villain" is defeated! Overpowered!!! MISS POWER RULES!!! (she turns to see a slyly grinning Two Brains behind the ray gun) MP: What?! WG: U-using mean w-words is wr-wrong, Miss P-power... It's a g-good thing that D-doc is stronger th-than that...! *sinks back onto floor holding her head* DTB: Yes, and it's ALSO a good thing I have this ray gun! Bwahahaha!! *shoots ray* MP: What?! *barely dodges* DTB: Oh, and I've got you a one-way ticket to Cheddartown! Haha, wasn't that THOUGHTFUL of me? *shoots ray, hitting MP's arm* MP: No!!! *trys to brush it off, but a chunk of cheese is suddenly clustered around it and is growing... and growing...* Tobey: Yes!! My calculations were correct!! :) DTB: Huh? You do remember that I built this a LONG time ago. You had nothing to do with it. Tobey: I... was doing calculations in my head. Now then, *clears throat* Let's get on with it! MP: *is desperately trying to pull the rapidly growing cheddar off her arm* *she sees it's futile, and decides to use laser vision* *she shoots the ray gun* (ray fizzles) DTB: *grins darkly* Really, Miss Power? That's all you've got? WG: D-don't YOU go ar-around acting l-like her n-now... DTB: Yes, yes, whatever. But it's MY turn for victory now!!! Bwahahaha!!! (he presses a button, and two new ray guns regenerate from the tubes attached to the original) DTB: Not so powerful NOW, are we Miss Powet? MP: I have the power!!!! That means I'm ALWAYS RIGHT!!! *uses laser vision on the expanding cheddar, which is now covering her whole arm* *it only melts a little* DTB: Bwahahaha!!!! It really works!!! *is clearly enjoying the moment* WG: Y-you're gloating again... DTB: So what? I'm a genius supervillain, I have the right to gloat. WG: W-well... *trails off weakly* MP: I believe what your little friend there is trying to say is that you're not too good at it. DTB: I REALLY don't care what YOU think Miss Power, I'm at peace with my gloating skills!! *shoots ray again and misses, hitting a random table lamp* *the lamp is soon engulfed in cheese* MP: *seems desperate as she's almost halfway covered in cheddar* Ha!! You missed!!! You're a horrible supervillain, and– Wikia-ers: No he's not!! DTB: See? MP: ...A-and you've got a rodent brain stuck to your head and– DTB: And proud of it. *crosses arms* MP: W-well, you've got weird eyes, and awful hair!! An– DTB: All the better to steal cheese with! WG: *gives him the "really?" look* DTB: *shrugs* MP: A-and you can't control yourself, you're too weak!!! Even a mouse can overpower you!!! DTB: *scratches head* Yeah, that's a bit of a drawback... But I'm still partway in control!! Me, Riley (who's woken up), and WG: Yes!! *high five each other* DTB: *glares* Anyways, you're going down, Miss Overpowered!! Narrator: What will happen next? Will WordGirl get freed from the Lexonite cage, which little known to the Wikia-ers, has a special weakness? Where was I this entire section of the story? Tune in next time to find out (except for that last question), on another exciting chapter of... What Happens in Cyberspace Escapes From Cyberspace!! Hey, catchy title. WG: Mm-hm... *looks really weak* ~TheLivingMe